Through Spacetime
by ImarealfanxD
Summary: During Annabeth's family vacation, she meets a peculiar man with a blue box. After Gaia and right after the Ponds. Disclaimer: I do not own doctor who or percy jackson and the olympians
1. Prologue

I was in the hotel room. My dad had to go on a business trip in London, so I decided to follow, since I didn't have any choice. I could've stayed at camp, but I've always wanted to travel, so I took this opportunity. I was rereading _How to kill a Mockingbird_ in ancient greek for the sixth time, it was one of my favorite book and I coud pratically recite it by heart now, when loud noise woke me from my thoughts. There was a monster outside my room, I could feel it. My dad, his girlfriend and my stepbrothers started to panic. The monster bursted into the hotel room and I knew I had to protect this family, _my_ family, from this monster. I ran out, but not before apologizing to my dad. Right now, I only hoped it would follow me instead of hurting them. It was my fault if it came here. I ruined their trip.

The monster wasn't chasing me anymore. It seemed to only rely on his eyes, he couldn't smell anything so, after making sure it wouldn't go back to the hotel, I just put on my Yankee's hat and ran. I had been running around for two days. I hadn't been able to contact anyone, I was too far away from America, Iris-messaging wouldn't work. I knew London's streets, I had read all about them in every book I could find about this city, but I was so exhausted, none of those streets seemed familiar and I really had to go to the airport. I was definitely going the wrong way. How could I get to camp? I had to find a way to contact Percy... I took off my hat, feeling stupid about the fact that I had left my emergency cell phone in the hotel room and... What the...

A blue box materealized right in front of me, making a whooshing noise. I watched it appear in awe. Suddenly, out of the blue box, a man came out. He looked a bit tired and everything about him looked... odd. He seemed to have gone through a really big hurricane. He looked at me and said;

"Do you know where I can find the nearest fastfood? I'm starving and a salad just won't help."

"Huh... No... Sorry..."

He took a good look at me and I felt uneasy, I probably looked miserable. "Well... Do you want to come find one with me? I'll pay you lunch. I'm The Doctor by the way. What's your name?"

I know it sounded crazy, but I hadn't eat in two whole days, as the incident had happen before breakfast (and it probably showed). I was still really suspiscious about that blue box, but I was so hungry that it came out on its own.

"Annabeth."


	2. Doctor Who?

After a 15 minutes' walk, we finally found a fast-food. I was anxious to go along with him since he didn't tell me his actual name, but I was curious and I had to find out more about him. I didn't eat much, even though I was hungry, my stomach wouldn't let me. Once we were finished, he gave way too much money to the waitress and he didn't even seem to notice. Actually, no, he did notice, he just really didn't care.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked.

"I'm The Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just The Doctor."

"You know, I met a lot of people without any names... They all turned out to be mythical greek monsters." Okay, that was stupid, but I had no idea who he was and I'm pretty sure that blue box had done something with the Mist. I guess his reaction could give me a clue about his true identity.

He bursted out laughing. Once he saw my face he stopped.

"Wait... You're serious? I thought you could only find those in America!"

"So did I, but one of them attacked me yesterday morning in my hotel room with my family, so I ran away hoping the monster would follow me. He did follow me, but I lost him a couple of hours ago..."

I knew I sounded crazy and I could probably go in an asylum if I just told anyone this, but his own existence was crazy. I mean, coming out of a magic blue box asking for fast-food? Plus, he seemed to take me seriously. He even knew about the fact that they were in America. I just had to try. There were 3 possibilities; either he would laugh and think this is all a big joke, either he would believe me or either he would turn out to be a monster himself. It was too late for the asylium possibility, he would've told me something else like "Have you seen your family doctor lately?" or another question someone who's trying to be subtle would've asked. That is unless he had a mental illness himself. He kept staring at me as if he was trying to see through me or detect something.

"You're a child of Athena... No wonder you're used to see monsters everywhere..."he said thoughtfully.

I was starting to get really scared now. So he WAS a monster. Seriously though, had there been a discount for monsters at the airport, or was it just me? How did he know about me? He smelled it? That is usually what happens. Would he really be a monster? No, he can't be... Can he? Would there be any other explanation to this? I was really hoping another answer. Unless he was a God... His eyes seemed different, like they had seen more than a person, even a demigod, should and his odd look could be clues that he is one, but monsters were also like that and fear got to me. Maybe he had put something in my drink. Maybe he was trying to kidnap me. There was about 4 feet to the door, he was the closest, but maybe if I... He seemed to notice my expression and said

"Relax Annabeth. I'm not a monster or something. It's just been such a long time since I last saw a demigod! I think it was in 2150... There was that camp... What was it called? Hum... Camp Half-Blood! Yes! Ah, good times! I went on a quest to find the lost sword, Anaklusmos. It belonged to quite a great hero. What was his name already? Hum..."

"Hercules maybe?"

"No, not that douchebag..."

I was quite irritated that he had said Hercules was a douchebag, but the fact that he wasn't that hero could only mean one thing...

"Hum... Percy Jackson?"

"Yes! That one! I heard stories around the campfire... Stories about him and... Annabeth... Chase..." He looked straight at me, his «good old days» smile fading "A child of Athena..."

What sort of person talks about the future in past tense? It's grammatically incorrect. Plus, he used my last name and Percy's complete name. I was really beginning to worry. He seemed trustable, but I wasn't going to risk it. I had to go before he could... I don't know... Attack me? By taking a good look at him, I knew he wasn't the "attacking" kind of person, but I wasn't going to try and prove my theory. Since that last war, I became a bit paranoiac. It changed me completely and I missed the old me, I knew she was still in there somewhere. Back at camp, I wouldn't admit that I changed because, deep down, I'm still waiting for her, the old Annabeth, to come back. I wish Percy was there... How did I become so dependent of one's opinion? I did what I thought was the best reaction though, I pretended being mad to hide the fact that I was totally freaked out.

"You're talking nonsense! 2150? Percy's lost sword? For the record, Percy is still alive and he wouldn't lose his sword since it always reappears in his pocket! Sorry, but I'm leaving..."

I stood up and walked away.

_Don't look back_

_Don't look scared_

_You can do it_

I kept repeating those words in my head to comfort me. There was definitely something wrong with me, I mean, I used to be the type of person who wouldn't stop asking questions until I got an answer, but I was afraid... I think I was scared I would say too much about demigods. I was positive that he wasn't trying to get some information about camp, but just in case I wasn't going to say anymore. I think I already made a mistake about telling him Riptide was always back in Percy's pocket. I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I see it coming? I'm always so clever (not that I'm bragging but...). I don't understand, something about him made me want to trust him, but I wasn't going to get fooled by a madman with a box. I kept walking and didn't look back; I already knew he was following me anyway. Why doesn't he just go back to his stupid box?

"Annabeth, wait!"

"No."

He ran to catch up with me.

"You are Annabeth Chase, aren't you?"

"Well, if you know that much about me, why don't you tell me something about you for a change?"

"Well I... Hum... Can see through... Hum... What do you call it? The Fog?"

"The Mist. You can see through the Mist? That doesn't really explain how you knew about me being a child of Athena."

"Well, you kind of gave away the fact that you were a demigod when you started talking about monsters and for your godly parent, you have blonde hair and grey eyes, so it's quite an easy guess. As for the Mist... I don't really have any choice since I'm not exactly what you could call "Mortal"."

"Really? Would you vanish in the air if I sliced you with celestial bronze?"

I made a defiant look and I used that bit of courage to try and take a good look at him. Could he really be a god? I've seen many gods, even minor ones, but I usually knew it right away, like I could feel it. The Doctor kind of felt like a god with his eyes that were extremely old for someone of his age, but I just knew he wasn't one. Not the Greek type anyway. But I was wrong about the fact that I had met monsters like that. I learned once that people's eyes could tell a lot about their life and a monster couldn't have lived everything that he lived. Really, it's all about the eyes.

"Not the way monsters do, no. You could kill me, but I wouldn't die and I wouldn't go in the Tartarus. Something else happens, but it's a little too early for you to know what exactly. Although, I can tell you how I came to talk about the year 2150. Want to see?"

I was curious. I couldn't go tell that silly story about that crazy man if I didn't have all of the details so I followed him. He didn't seem that bad. if he really wanted to attack me, he would've done it long ago. Now I knew how Percy felt when he was doing something completely stupid just out of curiosity. I had to see. If it was a trap, I knew he'd come to find me as soon as possible, probably even with a couple of people who were getting bored since we defeated Gaia. Although, I had to find a way to get back to camp... Was I really going to follow him? It was insane. I stopped walking.

"Wait. I can't, I'm sorry, I have to get back to camp. I have to contact Percy to tell him what happened and... *sigh* I just don't really have time."

"That is where you're wrong!"

I gave him a questioning look. Then, I realized we were standing right in front of the big blue box. It was weird though, I didn't think it was that close to the fast-food. Now that I was staring at it, I noticed it was actually a 50's police phone box.

"You see, THIS is my TARDIS! Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Which means, you can travel anywhere across the universe in time and space. I could even take you to your camp by... Yesterday!"

He laughed gladly.

"You want me to believe you have a magic blue box that can travel through time and space and that we can both fit into it without squeezing?"

"I never said we could both fit into it without squeezing. I mean, we can, but I never said it."

"I'm sorry, it's just so insane..."

"Ah, come on! At least take a look!"

He opened these big blue doors and, even though I thought the box was big enough, the inside was huge! I stepped out of the box, looked deeply around to see if it was a trick of the Mist, but it wasn't.

"Oh. My. Gods. It's bigger on the inside!"


	3. Home Sweet Home

"So... Do you like it?" He asked

"How can you do that?" I exclaimed

"I have absolutely nothing to do with this. I found my TARDIS like that. Actually, every TARDIS is like that. Basically, it's another dimension. You see, the outside doesn't have anything to do with the inside, although, both can change form. The inside changes depending on whether I decide to change the settings on the computer and the outside changes depending on where I land. Except this outside never changes, the chameleon circuit is broken."

"I understood everything except... What the heck is a chameleon circuit? I think I know a band with that name..."

"Forget it, do you want me to give you a tour?"

"Hum... Okay..."

I stepped inside again. It was gigantic! Once he stepped in too, he closed the door. I panicked. What if he was planning on kidnapping me to threaten Percy?

"Why did you close the door?" I asked, completely freaked out.

"Well, people would surely ask questions if they saw a phone box bigger on the inside, wouldn't they? Listen, just relax. I'm not going to harm you and I'll make sure the TARDIS won't either." He leaned down and whispered "She has problems with strangers sometimes."

I let out a laugh and I calmed down a little. We started walking through the corridors. The architecture was modern, old and sometimes even quite futuristic. This place was way more than huge. There was a swimming pool (Percy would love it), a small garden, an awful lot of bedrooms and... a library! The library contained about three thousand books from different times and different places. I loved it!

"Impressive isn't it?"

I nodded. There were so many books in so many different languages! An aisle said "Russian", another said "Japanese"... No. Wait. They were not in different languages... They were all in English.

"Why does the sign here says the books are in Japanese when, clearly, they're in English?"

"Oh no, they are in Japanese. It's the TARDIS's translator; it translates in your mind everything in the language you speak, and it goes the other way around too. Isn't it brilliant? Now you can speak and read every language in the world, not just ancient Greek!"

"Right."

That man was crazy. Although, if that box was bigger on the inside, who knows what it could do? I would definitely love to speak and read many languages, but doesn't it take out all of the fun in learning it? Anyway, I was going to use that new ability as much as I could... It was just so awesome!

"Is that a smile I see?" He asked

"No." I shoved off the smile on my face, but I soon realized it was a childish game that I didn't really want to play "Maybe a little..."

He beamed at me and then we started laughing. What kind of person actually possesses a box that is bigger on the inside? That "doctor" was quite a big mystery. We talked for a while and I found out I wasn't the first one to be invited inside the TARDIS. I didn't find out much more, but enough to know that he would never harm anyone just like that. He took me back to the control room, it was the first room I stepped into when I entered the TARDIS for the first time, where there was a big board with a lot of buttons and a big column in the middle.

"So... Let me see... Half-Blood hill present days. You want to be there in five minutes?"

"I'd love to, but I don't think you can fly that huge thing so fast..."

"Who said anything about ordinary flying?"

He pressed a button and a weird earthquake started shaking the whole ship. I lost my balance. I held onto the ramp and I saw he was doing the same.

"What's happening?" I asked (sounded a bit more like screaming though).

"We're flying through the Vortex and I'm NOT planning on pressing the boring blue button!" He answered (screaming too)

The weird earthquake stopped all of a sudden.

"Ah! We landed!"

"Landed? So we were really flying?"

"Through time and space, yes."

"Where are we then?"

"Your camp!"

I opened the door and found myself surrounded by greek soldiers pointing their weapons at me. One took off his helmet. I'd recognize him anywhere, it was Percy.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here? I thought you went missing, I was so worried! You disappeared for a whole week!"

"A whole week?" I turned around to look at the Doctor frustrated.

"Ah, oups! Sorry, my fault, the TARDIS doesn't really understand the concept of "five minutes". Stupid box." He turned and kicked the TARDIS. When he realized what he had done, he hugged his box saying "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! I love you."

I was about to burst out laughing but I stopped when I saw my friends raising their weapons towards the Doctor.

"Who are you?" Asked Percy probably shocked to see his girlfriend getting out of a blue box with another man.

The Doctor noticed everyone looking at him. He stopped hugging the TARDIS and fixed his suit. He looked at Percy blankly for a minute, then said

"I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"Who are you?" Percy repeated looking annoyed.

"Oh. I'm the Doctor!"

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor. And you are?"

"Percy Jackson."

A wide smile sticked upon the Doctor's face as he was jumping excitingly.

"No way! I'm in front of the one and only Percy Jackson! Annabeth told me a lot about you. Actually, not that much. Not anything I wasn't already aware of anyway. I'm not surprised, I guess she was trying to protect you, because apparently, I look like a monster! Which I'm not, just to make it clear. Seriously though, do I look this horrible?"

"Yes." I answered just to tease him.

"Hey!" He said looking hurt, but he knew I was teasing him, I could tell from the joyful smile that was starting to spread across his face, taking the place of that fake hurtful look.

"But seriously, I think "not looking like a monster" is the point of a monster's disguise, so it doesn't really mean anything." I clarified. I met Percy's gaze. He looked totally jealous (which was kind of cute).

"How did you appear so suddenly?" Asked Percy a little harshly.

"With my TARDIS" answered the doctor pointing towards his box. "Now listen, I come in peace." He said while trying to find something in his pocket. The soldiers suddenly prepared for an attack, but he finally got out a little white flag. "I'm not your enemy. I only came to drop off Annabeth who needed a ride back at camp."

"Leo, search him." Percy ordered. Leo walked towards the Doctor happily. He seemed rather excited to finally see some action going on at camp. Nothing had happen for nearly two years, there wasn't that many quests and nobody knew what to do.

"Nope, he's ok!"

"You barely even touched him, Leo..." said Piper while rolling her eyes.

"Well I don't really need to, he seems nice."

"And that is exactly why you need to search him." answered Grover.

Leo pouted and started to pull things out of the Doctor's pockets. The Doctor looked like a little kid who just stumbled across his idol's path. He quite enjoyed having Leo search him and knew that Leo enjoyed it just as much so they kept smiling at each other. There were so many things in those pockets I was starting to think they were just like the TARDIS; bigger on the inside. Leo was getting to the back pockets when his hand stopped abruptly on something he didn't recognize. He pulled out a strange device that sort of looked like a giant pen with a light at the end of it. The campers raised their weapons while Leo was marveling at this unknown piece of technology.

"What is that?" Percy asked rudely.

"It's a sonic screwdriver!" Answered the Doctor "It opens doors, analizes things, fixes things and, well, you'll know what else when comes the time. It's really not a weapon though, I swear. I hate weapons."

"How can we be sure you're telling the truth?"

I took a step forward, ready to defend my new friend (that I barely even knew).

"He is."

That wasn't me. Someone walked torward the action and stopped his track behind Percy, I knew who it was. Everybody in the camp would recognize him and apparently, the Doctor knew him too.

"Chiron!" He screamed opening his arms as if to welcome an old friend.


	4. Pleased to meet you

**A/N: Hi dear followers, as you can see this is my first story and I thought you should know that I'm origially French so my English might be a little rubbish. Sorry for that short chapter, I'll try to make a longer one next time. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great.**

* * *

"Doctor, it's an honor to have you at camp." Said Chiron, opening his arms too, leaning in for a hug.

Campers shifted uncomfortably, not sure how to react. Percy lowered his sword, still suspiscious, but I didn't care. As soon as he changed Riptide into a pen, I ran toward him and we kissed. For a long time. Without even breathing. Well, that kind of kiss you see in the movies. He lost me for a week, I lost him for two days. Yet, I had missed him just as much as he had missed me.

"Aren't they cute?" I heard the Doctor tell Chiron.

"They've been like that since Percy disapeared for nearly a year. Now, if they don't hear from each other for more than a day, they go crazy. Imagine a week." Chiron answered.

"Yeah, sorry about that... Although, I'm pretty sure that the TARDIS had her reasons to get here this late. Has there been anything weird around here lately?"

"Except for Annabeth's disapearence, nothing that I heard of."

Then Percy and I stopped kissing. We had to breathe anyway but I knew from Percy's face that it wasn't why we stopped. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who had been overhearing their conversation.

"Campers have reported strange monsters. They're not like any we've seen before, people disappear and they come back not so long after, but a bit different. We believe those creatures take their appearence without the help of the Mist and they don't seem to be attacking demigods particularily. Although, there's not enough of them to be alarmed." Said Percy a little less jealous than before. I guess my kiss convinced him he was the one and only.

"Why didn't you tell me Percy?" Asked a concerned Chiron.

"I don't know... I was so worried for Annabeth, I guess I thought it wasn't important. After that, nothing else really seemed important. I'm sorry Chiron."

"Percy, it's really something to be alarmed of. I think I know what you're talking about, but I need a precise detail: Are they plastic?" Asked the Doctor as if he did this kind of stuff everyday.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them." Percy felt bad about the fact that he hadn't consider telling Chiron, but I could see that he was going through every details he got about the monsters as hard as he could, to find something useful. "I think... I think someone told me they had guns inside their hands. But I shove it off, it doesn't really make any sense."

"Yes! And to answer your question, yes, they are plastic. Wait, no, that was _my _question. Huh... What was your question?" Said the Doctor confused, and I was seriously starting to question his sanity. Apparently, Percy did too because he immediatly asked him if he was feeling okay, but it only resulted in a confused Doctor wondering why everybody was always asking him that same question.

The campers were all so captivated by the bit of action that was going that they all protested when Chiron told them to go back to their own activities, but it's not like they had any choice. Unfortunately, neither did Percy and I. I didn't mind that much, I'd already met the Doctor, the one I wanted to see right now was Percy. We walked for a long time in the strawberry fields. I knew he was dying to ask me what I knew about the Doctor, but he didn't dare pronounce a thing about what just happened. He knew about the monster attack, because my dad called, which was about the only thing he mentioned about my previous adventure. I felt like he was trying not to break me and it just made me mad. Did he really think I was becomming that fragile?

Suddenly, I remembered what I felt in the TARDIS. In there with the Doctor, I wasn't that little fragile Annabeth who had broken down right after she had lived worse than hell. Twice. Before those two big wars, I was the fearless Annabeth, always with a good idea in the back of her mind. I had seen too much for someone my age and I wanted fresh air. A new start. That's what my adventure with the Doctor, even though it was for a short time, made me feel like. I had followed him without even knowing who he was or what he had been doing in London the other day (or five minutes ago) and it made me realize I missed these kind of adventures and I missed discovering new things. Now that I thought about it, it also made me realize I wasn't listening to Percy right now. He had been talking for the last five minutes and my brain was starting to process what I had heard from him, trying to make sense out of it, but the only words that I subconsciously listened to were "pink elephant" and "banana in a jacuzzi". He knew me too well, I couldn't pretend I was listening. Not to him. Plus my chances of getting out of this were probably a negative percentage since he had tested me and I totally failed by not reacting to those incongruous facts.

"Was it that obvious that I wasn't listening?" I asked.

"Only for me. What's wrong Annabeth? Did the Doctor do something to you?" He wondered, concerned.

"Yes. He made me feel better when I needed it the most. I thought... I thought I would never see you again, forever lost in London's streets, but he came and brought me back home. Now I wonder if I should try to help him too with what's going on. Do you think we could sneak up on their conversation?"

"Woah, you've been doing an awful lot of thinking, no wonder you weren't listening. Are you sure you want to break the rules?" He raised an eyebrow and grinned mischeviously, which made me laugh hysterically.

"Okay, you've obviously lost it. Of course we can spy on them without getting noticed, are forgetting I've been elected the biggest rulebreaker ever two times in a row?" He stated proudly.

"You've never been elected the biggest rulebreaker ever."

"Hey! Leave a man to his dreams."

After explaining his unrealistic plan to me, I fixed its flaws and we headed straight to the big house.


End file.
